


Moonstone

by AriesOnMars



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hurt/Comfortverse, Anodyne Mune, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: Mune discovers how deeply the Guardians are connected and does his best to help Sohone when he needs it.





	Moonstone

It started as an ache from down his shoulder to his hip, but Mune ignored it and put the discomfort to his continued playing. He was coaxing the Night to race across the world, playing the chords that tethered the Moon gently but swiftly into a song of excitement and joy. The Night would chase down the Temple of Day and bring the eclipse.

The ache was both worse and better when the great Temple that brought the Moon slowed to a trot and finally strode in time with the Temple of the Day. The living rock that trudged along and brought light and heat with the Sun it had tethered in iron chains. Mune left his Temple then, it would keep pace with the Day if allowed to walk on it's own, and he jumped the distance to reach the second. The eclipse had just begun and he had to prance, the rock was too hot even on his hooves, and he jumped from place to place until he found Sohone still guiding the Day with iron chains. The links were so big Mune could have nearly crawled through the gaps of them, but maybe that said more about Mune than it did the chains.

When he was close he finally saw it. There in the amber of Sohone's body was a crack, from shoulder to hip, and Mune could see the rough rock flake as Sohone pulled on the chains. The ache on Mune's own shoulder faded only to be replace with a need to soothe, to comfort, to find some way to make his friend whole again. His fur stood on end with the feeling, and his hands itched with a need to do something, _anything_.

"When is he going to get here?"

Sohone's voice shook Mune out of his thoughts and he closed the gap between them to put his fingers near the crack. "I'm here."

Sohone jumped, there was a dry grinding sound from inside the crack, and Mune winced and pressed his ears back.

"Don't do that! Make some noise or something when you walk," Sohone twisted to look back at Mune, the crack lengthened just a little as he moved, and Mune make a distressed chirrup as he watched it.

"Stop! You're hurt," Mune rubbed over Sohone's back, and there was a slight tremble there. Was it from pain or was it Sohone suppressing the urge to relax into it? He was hard-headed and proud, a proper warrior, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume he'd want to hide his pain and how it made him feel. "Let go of the Day, I'm here now."

"It'll go too fast."

"I'm here."

Finally, finally, Sohone let go of the chains. The noise of them as they rattled and fell against the stone pillars was deafening but Mune didn't flinch. It was more important that his friend was putting his arms down and the crack was closing just a little. There was a jolt under them, the Day testing out it's new freedom, and it trudged at the pace it preferred. The Night gave an indignant call beside it, cantered, and then fell into step beside the moving stone again easily.

"See?" Mune smiled and stroked over Sohone's back again. He couldn't touch him for long, but he could take care of him in little bursts, tiny bits of magic to take away the pain and coax the rock to come together again.

"We're going to miss the festival," Sohone said, but his heart wasn't in the protest.

"Pretty sure you don't want everyone seeing inside of you," Mune teased. As the eclipse wore on Sohone's body cooled and Mune could touch him for longer. "Come on, sit down somewhere. I'll take care of you."

When the Guardians of the Sun and Moon finally emerged there was a vein of moonstone in the unmarred amber of Sohone's back.


End file.
